Conventionally, a system for presenting information to a driver in a vehicle has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this system, when a driving environment of a vehicle is detected and the driving environment satisfies an operation condition, guidance information regarding the use of an on-vehicle device is presented to the driver. Furthermore, in this system, when the driver does not use the on-vehicle device in response to presentation information, the information will never be presented later again even if the driving environment satisfies the operation condition. In this way, it is possible to prevent the driver who does not have an intention to use the information from being annoyed. In addition, a device for preventing information presentation to a driver based on a state of an accelerator has also been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 2).